DARK LEGEND: Darkness is Everywhere book 1
by Blackironxx
Summary: The summary is the first paragraph at the top of the first chapter. It's too big to fit in here.
1. Chapter 1: Turncoat

What does love do for us? Better yet, what does hatred and infatuation do for us? There is enough bloodshed everywhere they look, ShadowClan, their conflicts bound for WindClan and RiverClan, when the very heart of their troubles lies within their own camp; their own dens, and their own friends. What does greed and ambition do for us? And hatred? Hatred does nothing but kill, but fight, but _bleed. _But Earthpaw has the eyes, the eyes of integrity and upon receiving a special vision from StarClan that foretells the oncoming plight, prepares to stop this _turncoat,_ a traitor that the mysterious black warrior in the message mentioned, in his tracks. Who is the black tom he saw in Larkstorms pool? You may find that this story is seen from the view of a mere kit, someone we would not originally expect. _In the beginning, the heart of everything ascended into light, remaining homeostatic, until forces of evil descended it into a cataleptic darkness._ - Courtney Preston

* * *

Disclaimers to Erin Hunter for Warriors; majority of the characters are copyrighted to me.  
The first two chapters take place in Earthpaws point of view.  
I take honest critique/reviews, so hit me with your best shot! :D

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**T H U N D E R C L A N**

**LEADER:** Stormstar - lean black tabby she-cat with orange eyes.**  
DEPUTY:** Sunstorm - big long furred orange tom with light green eyes.**  
Apprentice: **Volepaw  
**MEDICINE CAT:** Starlingfeather - old tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.**  
MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Littlepaw - pale gray tom with white patches.

**WARRIORS:**  
Coalfur - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice: **Berrypaw  
Thrushfeather - light brown tabby tom.  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw  
Swifteyes - lean brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
Stormclaw - gray and white tom with amber eyes.  
Oakfur - muscular brown tabby tom.  
Dawnfeather - long furred she-cat.

**APPRENTICES:  
**Mosspaw - ashen white she-cat with minty green eyes.  
Berrypaw - light ginger she-cat with dark flecks.  
Volepaw - pale solid brown tom.

**QUEENS:  
**Hawkfire - black she-cat. {kits: Songkit, Firekit}  
Lightstream - white she-cat with a pale gray muzzle. {kits: Basilkit, Shrewkit, Brownkit}

**KITS:  
**Songkit - flame colored she-cat with hazel eyes.  
Firekit - flame tabby tom with green eyes.  
Basilkit - white she-cat.  
Shrewkit - pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Brownkit - dark long furred chocolate tom with hazel eyes.

**ELDERS:  
**Yewpelt - small yellow tabby she-cat blind in one eye.

**R I V E R C L A N**

**LEADER:** Cyberstar - gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes.  
**DEPUTY:** Swishtail - ginger tom.  
**MEDICINE CAT:** Willowpool - pretty white she-cat with dark gray muzzle and ears with icy blue eyes.  
**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Trendilpaw - tabby she-cat.

**WARRIORS:  
**Minnowtail - small light gray tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail.  
**Apprentice:** Olivepaw  
Ruststrike - dark ginger tom.  
Leopardfang - ginger tom with black spots.  
Poppycloud - lean black and white tom with icy blue eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Sedgepaw

Lightstep - small light gray she-cat with amber eyes.  
**  
APPRENTICES:  
**Olivepaw - brown tom with mossy green eyes.  
Sedgepaw - brown tabby tom.  
Winterpaw - muscular white tom with brown flecks.  
**  
QUEENS:  
**Thrushstorm - short brown tabby she-cat.  
**  
KITS:**  
Fawnkit - pretty white she-cat.  
Coralkit - bluish gray tom with amber eyes.  
**  
ELDERS:  
**Beechfur - pale gray tom with similar pale blue eyes. {former medicine cat}

**S H A D O W C L A N  
**

**LEADER:** Ripplestar - brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**DEPUTY:** Darkwind - dark black tabby tom with deep amber eyes.  
**MEDICINE CAT:** Larkstorm - pretty mottled she-cat with brown eyes.  
**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Softpaw - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:  
**Smokeshadow - dark gray tom with pale blue eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Earthpaw  
Molefur - wiry brown tom.  
Kestrelstripe - pale brown tom with pretty green eyes.  
Lizardtail - small black tabby she-cat with a thick tail.  
**Apprentice:** Brightpaw  
Cloudfeather - gray tom with a white chin and green eyes.  
Sandfeather - pale yellow tabby she-cat.  
Cloverwhisker - black tabby she-cat.  
**  
APPRENTICES:  
**Earthpaw - brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes.  
Brightpaw - flecked gray tom with bright gold eyes.  
**  
QUEENS:  
**Midnightstorm - long furred black she-cat with ocher eyes. {kits: Smallkit, Blazekit}  
Violetfur - dark cream she-cat with heather eyes. {kits: Nightkit, Barkkit, and Slatekit}  
**  
KITS:**  
Smallkit - small black tom with emerald eyes.  
Blazekit - fluffy ginger tom with golden eyes.  
Nightkit - big black tom with icy blue eyes.  
Barkkit - black tom with four white paws.  
Slatekit - gray tom.  
**  
ELDERS:  
**Flintfeather - once beautiful black she-cat.

**W I N D C L A N  
**

**LEADER:** Cedarstar - black tom with amber eyes.  
**DEPUTY:** Severedtail - sleek chocolate she-cat with half a tail.  
**MEDICINE CAT:** Ashfall - long furred gray tom with icy blue eyes.  
**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:** Birchpaw - slim bengal she-cat with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:  
**Peppermint - black and white she-cat.  
**Apprentice:** Gorsepaw  
Ferndapple - light tabby she-cat.  
Silentstorm - small brown tom.  
Ravenwing - small black tom with stunning yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Harkpaw  
Spiderfur - black she-cat.  
**  
APPRENTICES:  
**Harkpaw - light tan tabby tom.  
Gorsepaw - mottled tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**  
QUEENS:  
**Weaselfang - little cream she-cat. {kits: Teakit}  
**  
KITS:**  
Teakit - dark brown tabby she-cat with minty green eyes.**  
****  
****ELDERS:  
**None

* * *

Through the Green-leaf night, the wind howled against the side of the Nursery. Its cry was thunderous; echoing in the sky before the sound had completely vanished. Smaller cries erupted eventually; little squeals that reminded the Clan of darkness that new life had just entered their world. The black queen crooned softly, her pretty ocher eyes pools of adoration for her new children. They searched to feed, their eyes closed, their bodies just bundles. The two kittens were toms, one a fiery orange and the other, a smaller black. What would she name them? She wondered; the corners of her eyes crinkling up in contemplation and concentration. It was only in those quiet minutes that she had discovered one that made a perfect fit, one for each. She glanced up to her mate, a darker gray tom, with a patch of white covering the entirety of his jaw. **"We can call this one,"** her tail tightened around the ginger kitten, **"Blazekit, and this one,"** the attention shifted to the runt, but the silence lagged on for too long. She'd thought she found the perfect name, but it didn't seem to fit him as well as she'd hoped, she didn't want to voice it, not when it would prove a waste. **"Smallkit."** The father's voice broke the hush, and his tone had been warm, hopeful, expectant. Midnightstorm nodded, her maw curling up into a delicate smile. She crooned to her kittens again, before meeting Cloudfeather's pallid green gaze, **"They're perfect."** The black queen meowed, but a tender whisper. Larkstorm let out a purr of agreement, and leaned down to sniff each kit gingerly. **"They are indeed,"** she concurred, **"I'll return in the morning to check on you. I would like you to eat these in the mean time,"** the mottled she-cat prodded a pile of borage leaves, leaves with thick green sheets, and pushed them closer to Midnightstorm. **"They'll give you more milk." **As Midnightstorm nodded dreamily, her eyes never wavering from her kits, the Medicine cat sauntered from the depths of the den and returned to her own cleft. The light of the morning sun just barely reached the nursery walls. Its rays brilliant like flames, cast over the prickly den, filtering in through a small gap that was used as an entrance; from within, mews erupted from the uneasy silence and sighs of relief surmounted such little squeals.

"**They're so tiny!"** Earthpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, squeaked. His green eyes were burning with wonder and curiosity as he bent down to survey Smallkit more closely. **"They're young,"** Violetfur commented gruffly,** "How big do you expect them to be?"** Earthpaw glanced up at her, his ear twitching uncertainly for a split second as if doubting her challenge._ Bigger than that!_ Nonetheless, he answered bluntly. **"I have no idea, but I've seen dew droplets bigger!"** He laughed, and Midnightstorm flicked his nose with the tip of her tail. **"Go tend to your duties, and let us rest." **Her voice was deficient in emotion, but even so, she only watched Blazekit and Smallkit, the warmth of her love flowing out from her beautiful eyes. The apprentice sighed, and backed out. He obviously couldn't ignore what she said, since it was true. He had to clean out the elders den, rid them of fleas and ticks – all before sunhigh, and there wasn't anyone else willing to help him, he was nearly the only apprentice aside Brightpaw, since Softpaw was the medicine cat apprentice.

Halfheartedly, he slipped across the clearing to get fresh moss from Larkstorm; pushing away the sensations of ignorance.

Around the small fresh-kill pile was Smokeshadow and Molefur, who both calmly glanced up at him as he padded by. The thoughts that swarmed around the apprentices head were dazing, yes, but there was a flicker of doubt, no, of disgust and skepticism that passed through Smokeshadows pale blue eyes that he instantly noticed - that by which caught his attention just as promptly; for a mere heartbeat it seemed, and before Earthpaw could recognize such emotions, they, in all their entirety, had vanished. The lean gray Warrior only nodded gradually, a layer, like a cloud, veiled all sentiments able to be seen. Molefur had long since returned to his meal, and the apprentice padded faster after he turned away (notice he did not return the greeting nod), his spine prickling, as he felt the eyes of the dark Warrior go with him.

He was quick to think of something; therefore, his mind skipped to another troubling thought; he couldn't imagine why Midnightstorm was so absorbed with those kits; didn't queens have anything else to do besides moon over their children? Or was the new love for the little bundles that overwhelming? He would never know. He wasn't a blasted she-cat. Earthpaw, so engrossed with his new contemplation or rather, desire of such deep contemplation, hadn't noticed the mottled Medicine cat peer out from her den, herbs tight in her mouth, bundled securely within the folds of a leaf. **"Earthpaw?"** She meowed; her words muffled. **"What do you need?"** The sight of her startled him, and he dropped his gaze immediately. _Think, think! _**"Uhh…"** "**Fresh moss, I suspect?"** She eyed him curiously, as though she'd noticed the panic in his emerald orbs, much less, the relief. She'd known what he needed all along. **"Go inside and get it yourself, you know where it is. I'm busy tending to Midnightstorm and her kits." **She didn't hold him any longer, nor did he hold her. She continued on, her paw steps fading, leaving the brown tabby alone outside the stone cleft, before he slid inside to commence himself to his own duties. The lichen that hung about the entrance was thick, he noticed, as he crept inside the warm den. The ground was dirt, and there were depressions here and there where cats had come and gone, leaving a legend forever engraved into the floor. The moss was hanging in clumps just across the little clearing from a diminutive ledge, and he hurried off to take what he would need but something caught his eye.

It was a pond; though it sparkled with a serene beauty. Forgetting the moss, he slowly made his way to it. As if it were calling him. The water rippled slightly as he strode forth, his gallant appearance reflecting off of the waves. His image was disturbed, but in a moments time, the pool settled. He didn't know what it was that had interested him, he knew already this was where Larkstorm and Softpaw drank from, or rather, fed the ill the fresh water… His heart felt a yearning to lap up a taste, and in his mind, he imagined how delicious it would be, and how nice it would feel as it flowed down his throat, and into his gut. The ambiance about the den was light, and pure with each breath, and he could feel tender paws running through his short fur; he flinched at the cool touch but he didn't feel afraid, he leaned down, encouraged, and with a stroke of his pink tongue, sipped up one mouthful. As the falling droplets splashed back unto their _ocean_, a layer of fog and sparkle seemed to envelop the surface of it. It startled him, but Earthpaws courage and confidence aided him to stand his ground, unafraid, only curious and satiated with wonder. How beautiful was the sight of the glittery façade, he could only peer even closer, until his nose broke through the supercilious perimeter. Eyes wide with awe, he saw an image begin to rush by his olive moonstones, and for a second, he was terrified to his very soul.

Cries of pain filled the air; screams and shrieks following them, screeching so loud they made him bow. The sky was gray, and rain fell all around him; pounding down with the strength of StarClan. There was nothing in sight, and only the moist smell of the downpour could be sensed; nonetheless, traces of the musty marsh could be found even through such a thickness. As the rainfall commenced, the fog that had veiled the ground began to disperse and two large figures could be distinguished. Earthpaw shrunk back in fear as they clashed, rolling and snarling, their claws slashing air and occasionally, an ear or an arm. He recognized a dark gray tom, but the other, so black was he, he almost blended in with the darkness all around them… there was no moon that night. No glow to support their eyes. The apprentice tried to move, but his legs were stagnant and he braced himself as the two warriors hurtled his way! He let out a cry, and it was as though the black Warriors cry had merged with his. He didn't understand any of this. Was this meant for him? Was this from StarClan themselves? No… they had to be mistaken. It was a mere heartbeat that they stopped in midair, their faces frozen in anger, and in pain. That dark warrior was muscular, his short fur clearly silky, but his eyes, pools of emeralds much like Earthpaws own. **"**_**And they will never know!**_**" **A voice had cried, but then, moving, however slowly, the unknown tom came so close to Earthpaw, his scent familiar, though vaguely. Those emerald eyes reflecting the same emotions in his own; fear, but a courage unlike any other. A loyalty, and a _hunger_. When the tabby apprentice was sure he would crash into him, the shadowy warrior whispered words in a voice so silky, so velvety smooth, but powerful beneath the concealed sigh, it was nearly impossible to deny that they were rolling off the tongue of a _cat_, not a god. Alas, all he seemed to be was just that, another feline. The _stranger_ reclined backwards. **"Turncoat, Earthpaw." **And then, with a puff his whole had become nothing but dust before any collision had taken place; shimmering like the surface of the pool. And then the scene around him was gone and only a distant voice of Softpaw could be heard through his ears.

When Earthpaw woke with a jolt to the call of his name. There peering down at him was Softpaw, his sister, her face twisted with worry and apprehension. **"You're awake! He's awake!" **She cried, and buried her muzzle in his side the moment she saw his eyes flutter, and open. He didn't understand what had happened… All he remembered was the moss, hanging on the ledge, and that glitter from the pool… **"Wha- what happened?" **He mumbled in a daze, shaking himself as he got to his paws. The images only they beginning to rush back to him. _Oh!_ That black warrior! Knowing his sister probably had no idea of what he'd seen, since he was considerably certain it was a prophecy from StarClan. Softpaw let out a sigh of relief at his words, and scuffled the ground with her paws, her pretty amber eyes growing round with enthusiasm as she explained what she'd witnessed: **"I saw you slip in and came to help, since Larkstorm dismissed me from the Nursery, and there you were! Out cold beside the water, nearly as icy as Leaf-bare wind!"** Her tone was in awe, and he would have laughed at how she was, her fervor and passion often making a fool out of herself, but now wasn't the time. New troubles had rested themselves upon his shoulders. **"Oh, well, I have to get back to my duties!" **He sneakily whipped up, before he hurried to get the moss. He didn't have time to chat anyway, he Softpaw would keep him trapped for seasons if he didn't escape before she dragged him into a long conversation. Not only that, but he had to finish up his chores before midday and the sunhigh hunting patrol wouldn't wait for him to finish. With an outstretched paw, he swiped a wad and put it in his mouth, before hastily exiting the cleft.

He remembered it all so clearly, the musty odor, and the pounding of the two wrestling cats and that word, _turncoat_. What'd it mean? He wasn't sure what any of it had meant, he only knew that it had to be some kind of warning or prediction. It all came so fast! And why him and why now? Was it because he was the closest cat to send it to? _Probably not. StarClan can reach Larkstorm and Softpaw at any time, I think._ But him? A regular apprentice? What on earth could he do, besides watch? It wasn't even likely for their ancestors to send dreams to cats other than the leaders and Medicine cats. He wondered idly if he was special in some way, or maybe his destiny was woven into the black warriors, whoever he was. _And they will never know..._ Those were the words the enemy had spat. Never know what? Earthpaw knew that minutes ago he'd been normal, going to get moss, and next thing you know he's got some message coming to him… had Larkstorm received it at the same time? Did anyone else know? As he padded across the clearing, he felt once again the sensation of being watched; or rather, eyes burning into his back with some dark energy. Turning warily, he caught the emotionless, eerie gaze of his mentor. But what he noticed instantly; his throat tightening to a crisp swallow, was that it was the same cat he'd seen in his dream, fighting the black warrior.

_It was Smokeshadow._


	2. Chapter 2: Carcass

Maybe there was some mistake. Maybe StarClan had gotten it wrong, or something Smokeshadow was his mentor, and he was sure he knew the tom better than some, it just… no, it couldn't be possible. The black warrior said _turncoat_, but he didn't mention who. For all Earthpaw knew, Smokeshadow could be the one serving justice instead! _And they will never know. _It hurt most of all remembering those words. The words that the dark gray tom had said so menacingly, so… _triumphantly_, perhaps it _was_ true. Earthpaw didn't want to admit it, or even think of the possibilities, but StarClan had spoken. And how many times had StarClan been wrong? The brown tabby apprentice absently clawed away at the dirty moss, his emerald eyes glazed over in rigid contemplation.** "There."** He murmured quietly, glancing briefly at Flintfeather, whose amber eyes were narrowed in mock approval. She sniffed the nest and grunted, before curling up again to gather some warmth for the cool nightfall. **"Better than nothin'."** He heard her mew to herself as he sauntered towards the exit. He didn't know if he wanted to leave; to go out into the open where the reticently foreboding gaze of Smokeshadow could seize him once more. He had never been afraid of his mentor, or for any of the warriors for that matter, as he was confident and courageous. Yet, even under such a short notice and such bravery, Earthpaw felt newfound suspicions begin to surface within him, along with the unusual and uncomfortable sensations of dread and anxiety.

_I'm a coward and this is all stupid. There's nothing to be afraid of!_ How ridiculous was this? Angry at his own discomfort, he hastily padded out of the den. Would he feel the burning? Would he end up turning, just in time, to ensnare his mentors mystifying and guarded gaze?

_No._ Thankful that the lean warrior was gone from the fresh-kill pile, the apprentice let out a sigh of relief. It was as though the air was fresh again, no thick and poisoned tension to clot his senses as it had. It appeared those feelings had left with his mentor; though, feeling ashamed for having nearly believed such qualms about Smokeshadow , he retorted and hurried off to join the border patrol. Molefur and Lizardtail were already waiting for him at the entrance.

In the evening, the patrol had returned with enough prey to support the whole Clan; plump lizards and a few mice, not to mention the other patrol that had hunted at dawn. The troubles that Earthpaw had worried about earlier were dim now; he hadn't thought about any of it much throughout the rest of the day. He just wanted to believe that it had just been a daydream, or some kind of figment of his imagination. In fact, he was considerably proud and pleased with himself for taking control and doing his best in hunting to provide for the Clan; enough so that his paws ached and he longed to plop down in his nest and let sleep overcome his consciousness. He was so tired he didn't even want to eat. Just sleep. Settling down outside the apprentices den, he curled his paws beneath his chest, his eyes blinking lightly as he dozed off.

**"Earthpaw." **The voice that reached his ears was fluent, reserved and quite familiar. He blinked warily, and upon the sight of Smokeshadow, he nearly jumped to his paws. He may have not wanted to admit that StarClan could have sent that vision or that they could be right, but it was as though the sound of his mentor's voice reflected the dull, impassive look in his blue eyes. It startled him, and if Smokeshadows gaze hadn't sent shivers down his spine, his voice made his ears burn. **"Yeah?" **He asked in a small whisper. A spark of consideration flashed through Smokeshadows eyes. He felt small next to the warrior, and so weak. But why? He shouldn't feel this way. He should feel strong, and proud of himself. After all, he was a ShadowClan cat! Smokeshadow didn't reply right away, there was a diminutive pause before he smoke again. It was as though he were weighing something, thinking deeply. Had he heard Earthpaw in the first place? **"Molefur said you caught a good load today on the patrol, good. I'm proud," **he praised carelessly, **"now get some rest. Darkwind wants you on the border patrol at dawn." **That was it? No evil warning to back off? No threat? Nothing? _Thank StarClan!_ He didn't want to wait any longer, he was even more delighted that Smokeshadow had praised, no matter how blandly; so nodding his thanks to the dark gray tom, Earthpaw hurried off into the warmth of the apprentices den. He didn't hesitate to coil around once, before he crouched to fall away into unconsciousness; since he'd had to get up early anyway, and exhaustion nipped at his paws.

He'd hoped for a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Something that would feel rewarding when he woke, but in the depths of the night, the memorable shrieks of pain and anger filled his ears. He slashed through the air, his claws unsheathed, pawing at nothing while he rocked back and forth about in his nest. He couldn't see anything but darkness all around him; he was falling into nothingness, and all he could do was try and catch a grip on something. Anything! **"No! Help me! I'm falling!" **He cried, the fear and agony filling his every scream. **"Help me! I can't see!"  
****"I'm falling…" **He mumbled hopelessly. The confusing dream finally led him to drop down, paws first, into soft green grass. A breeze swished by, sending prey-scent his way. His heart was still thumping from the adrenaline of declining, descending into that darkness so far down… It felt like he'd been falling for seasons upon seasons. **"It does my heart good to see you," **a sudden voice startled him and he crouched instinctively, his head whipping towards the figure blocking the sunlight. Their shadow surrounded him. **"Don't be frightened, young one," **he crooned softly, stepping away from the suns view so he could see him. It was a tom and he was big! His dark tabby fur long and sleek, much like his own. He didn't recognize him at all, but it seemed as though this cat knew Earthpaw. It was a seconds thought, maybe less, before the apprentice took into full consideration as to where he was. He was still dreaming, but he was beyond the simple bouts of chasing butterflies or mice. He was in StarClans forest, and this cat was dead. **"Who are you?"** He questioned quickly, his tone cautious. He didn't feel like playing it nice, because all of this was so confusing to him, and he wanted answers! Why him? Why now? Why Smokeshadow?! His jade moonstones furrowed in frustration, and he growled lightly. **"And what do you want with me? I need to know!"  
"So **_**demanding**_**, you are," **The tom chuckled, **"Just like your mother,"  
"Just tell m-… My… **_**mother**_**?" **His mew was nothing short of quiet, more so surprised by the response, but he couldn't understand any of this. His mother was dead, she'd died giving birth to him and Softpaw. And that didn't matter! **"Agh! Damn you, StarClan! Why did you send me the vision!?" **He yowled, his claws unsheathing to dig into the ground, retracting then; to pull out tufts of dirt. **  
"Because you were chosen. StarClan have chosen you… to save your Clan." **He meowed calmly, his voice velvety and smooth, though not nearly as silky as the black warriors had been. **"Save my Clan from what? And why me?" **Earthpaw pleaded, standing up impulsively. He had to know this stuff, and this cat wasn't giving him very much information. He had to know specifically if Smokeshadow was the danger to be feared, if he could destroy the whole of ShadowClan. How and why? Did Earthpaw really have a good reason to be suspicious of his mentor? **  
"So many questions… there is no direct answer, Earthpaw, there is only riddles," **he paused, the same expression of evaluation as he'd seen on Smokeshadows maw. Then, the StarClan warrior leaned in, his beautiful emerald eyes gleaming with satisfaction, but a kindness too, **"You have the eyes." **His breath was sweet like honey as a deep gust exhaled. But he was fading, and the entire StarClan forest was beginning to lose its color. Panicking, he shook his head. **"No! Who's the black warrior!? Who's the enemy!?" **Oh no!  
**"Too much smoke will kill you, son."**  
Yes! That was it! Even in his sleep, he felt the same sensations of success. His thoughts in turn began to wither as well, and in a heartbeat, he jolted awake. He was in the apprentices den, and sunlight was filtering in through the entrance, perhaps a bit through the walls as well. Darkwind was standing over him, his deep amber eyes crumpled with question, but he didn't say anything of his curiosity. **"It's dawn. If you're hungry, you can grab a bite to eat, and then meet me and Cloverwhisker by the entrance. If not, shake off your drowsiness, we've got some patrolling to do." **The deputy meowed wistfully, a flicker of elation passing through his orbs. Turning, he disappeared, leaving Earthpaw in the apprentices den. Brightpaw was still fast asleep. He would have felt envy for his denmate if he hadn't felt considerably awake. The remnants of his exhaustion had hardly left him, but knowing now some answers to his questions, he didn't want to go back to sleep. Smokeshadow was the danger to be feared. What would they do? He wished he knew _why_ Smokeshadow proved a threat to ShadowClan. He was an apprentice of Rowanstar, a past leader, and his kin. How could such a fine she-cat, who'd done enough to help the clan she loved, have an apprentice who would turn out like this? Was it jealousy? Greed? _Does he want power?_ Even if there had been some hints towards the truth of it all, there was still so many questions unanswered, and it seemed as though StarClan weren't willing to give them to him. Would it be too late when he figured out enough to end this predicament? Or would Smokeshadows unknown ambitions destroy them all before anything could be done?

It mattered so much, and it didn't all at the same time. Earthpaw couldn't get these answers yet, and he couldn't do this alone. Sighing, he rose to his paws and slipped out to join Cloverwhisker by the fresh kill pile. She was feasting on a plump wood mouse, but glanced up at him as he approached, a friendly sparkle lighting up her mossy green eyes. **"You look tired. Have trouble sleeping too?"** She asked between chews and swallows. He forced a smile, and plucked the last mouse from the pile. Watching her eat hers sent the cravings all right! **"Yeah, I've been getting stuffy at night lately." **Lie. He didn't give her any reason to doubt his reply, and she frowned. Worry clouding her soft gaze. **"Poor thing. You should go to Larkstorm, it could become serious. You could have a cold or something." **He'd thought he'd heard pity, but when he looked up at her again, all he saw was concern and sympathy. Such a motherly she-cat she was, even when her kits, Molefur and Violetfur, had long since grown up; even Violetfur herself was expecting kits! He bet she missed being able to fret over them without hearing complaining, well, more than she had. Even with all his worrying and pessimism, his heart swelled with compassion for her. She was lonely, he suspected, since her mate, Iceclaw had died. He only nodded in reply then.

When they had finished eating, they'd headed off to scout the territory; since before the reign of Mudstar, two leaders before Ripplestar, ShadowClan and WindClan have fought constantly. For what reason, Earthpaw didn't know, since WindClan territory was neither rich in prey, nor suitable for ShadowClan. Nonetheless, WindClan were hostile and thus, a threat to them. They couldn't take any chances, not when there were kits in the camp, and leaf-fall right around the corner - they were grateful to have ThunderClan as an ally. The air was light and wispy. It went down his throat with ease, though, it gave them hints that a storm was coming, and in the green-leaf, it would be humid and dry afterwards. The marshlands were beginning to dry just a little, the puddles that were so often found dappling every side of them, were shallow and the ground was crisp. Not moist. _Good, we could use the rain, apparently. _Nobody had said much, except from the occasional _"Check here" _or _"Smell anything?"_ from Darkwind. Cloverwhisker was quiet; it seemed she was just mirroring their surroundings. Not even a bird cawed in the distance.

Separating from their small patrol, Earthpaw sniffed through the fronds of the wetlands. Slipping carefully through them, so delicately, in case there was prey nearby. Getting a piece or two was good luck, he'd found, when patrolling the borders. But there wasn't anything, not even the slightest scent of a bird, or even a mouse… He lifted his head, peering out over the heads of the weeds, their edges mangled and twisted from the wind, and the matted life of a _plant_. This was hopeless. No prey, but what was to expect on the edge of the pine forest? What animal would venture out into a mere cousin of a wasteland, when few meals could be found there? Even for simple creatures like mice or birds. He may have been ShadowClan, but frogs and lizards were disgusting. Surrendering to the failure to catch anything, not even a scent, he turned, about to head back to Darkwind and Cloverwhisker.

But then the wind blew. And he could literally taste the bitter stench of WindClan rolling off of the thick, black Thunderpath. His hackles raised, and he dropped into a crouch; stalking through the cord grass cunningly. He wasn't sure what to expect, or what to do if he found anything. He was alone. The fronds came to an end, just beside the edge of the rank Thunderpath, and Earthpaw noticed with a jolt that the smell of WindClan, was rolling off of a cat. A dead cat. His gut wrenched at the sight of the carcass; a _pinkish_ _white_ she-cat, her mouth agape, and her once pretty amber eyes were blank, the only emotion visible there was pain. The last thing she felt. Her coat was matted with dried blood, and flies buzzed around her, laying eggs. Soon enough, she'd be alive with _maggots_. The smell made him sick, but he stepped closer to examine her anyway. She hadn't been hit by a monster, as there were claw marks scored over her hide. That much was for sure, but there didn't seem to be any serious injuries. No bite to the back of her neck. He didn't recognize her as a WindClan cat, and the body… _I'd say two weeks old at a minimum._ How long had she been there? Hadn't any patrols noticed her? He wondered for a moment if she was dumped there by someone. Gingerly, he leaned down to check out her paws, surprised to find dark fur embedded between the claws. Suspicious, he glanced around. He'd have to go back for Darkwind and let him know. Even though finding a body was both sad and unnerving, he didn't feel scared, nor too shocked. He felt sympathy for her, since she must have been very pretty at a time. Earthpaw wasn't sure what it was, but the way the WindClan scent clung to her, it wasn't right. It was almost artificial… his brow furrowed, trying to dig beneath the rot and the intent was he, he had only just heard the snap of a twig, and the crunch of dried leaves. His heart accelerated as he whipped around just in time to see a flash of gray slip past. A growl hit the atmosphere as Brightpaw leaped from the safety of the growth, colliding into Earthpaw with a thud! **"Oomph!" **The tabby tom breathed, before batting Brightpaw over the head. **"You mouse brain!" **He snapped, angry for being startled. The flecked gray apprentice shrugged and got to his paws, glancing at the corpse. **"Great StarClan…!"** **"Yeah, I know, a body." **He muttered grimly.**"Lets get back to camp to tell Ripplestar." **Earthpaw added, deciding against going back for Darkwind. There was a chance him and Cloverwhisker had already returned to report their findings, if they had any; and he'd feel safer telling their leader face to face. There was more of a chance of an understanding. Glancing at each other, Brightpaw and Earthpaw began pelting as fast as they could; curiosity sending energy to the tabby's paws, instead of fear. A single body was nothing to fear in comparison to a Clanfull of them. He had other things to worry about, and the dead she-cat was on the bottom of the list.

They rushed into the clearing, and without a word, Earthpaw scampered up to the Nightstone, leaving Brightpaw below, his paw steps heard clearly as he did so. So much was happening, and it seemed like a moon had passed since he'd received the vision in the pool, when, in reality, it had only been a day. So much things to worry about… so much he had to think about, and sort out, how much time did they have left? Smokeshadow was just a ticking bomb waiting to happen. His emerald eyes stared off for a moments time, contemplating about what he was going to do… he could hear distinctly down below Brightpaw already gossiping about the dead she-cat, and Darkwind hastily slipping up beside Earthpaw. **"Did he tell you already?" **he asked after a heartbeat. The deputy nodded and slipped into the den to discuss the white she-cat with the big tabby leader. It was out of his paws now, thank StarClan! He would fill them in on details later, unless they discovered themselves, but for now, he had to do something he'd been thinking about all day. He couldn't fight this enemy alone. He paw steps were slower now, as he moved cautiously down the slope, only to hit the clearing floor with a light thud. The camp was swollen with warriors. Kestrelstripe and Lizardtail were chatting quietly outsider the warriors den, their heads close together. While Cloverwhisker pestered Molefur, almost frantic, and Cloudfeather sauntered towards the nursery. Probably to check on the kits. He wished that knew that this peaceful life…  
Yeah.  
It was about to end.

The Medicine cats den grew nearer, and the feeling of drinking the water from the pool inside came rushing back. The cool, mystifying feeling brought a serenity to wash over him, and he flicked his tail. Dust from the ground faintly hit the air, before he slid into the den, the darkness and stiffness enveloping the entirety of his body. Larkstorm, mottled and pretty halted from working on her poultry, a knowingness in her brown gaze as she saw him. Approval and triumph was clear there too, a second later, as she saw the look in his eyes. He felt dutiful and firm. The black warrior was still unclear, but he knew now that Smokeshadow was the enemy, and he was a danger to their Clan; possibly the forest. However the darkness within him grew, was just as indistinct, but he was sure, they would figure it out before it was too late. **"Earthpaw, what can I do for you?" **She _mrrowed, _a warm chuckle releasing from her throat. The sound was rusty, as if she hadn't had a good laugh in a long while. The silence of the den overcame his heartbeats. **"I need your help."**


End file.
